Tim
Tim was one of the crew of Red Dwarf before the accident which killed everybody except Dave Lister. Tim has been mentioned numerous times in both the novels and television series, but he was not physically seen in the television series. In the television series, Tim was said to have been a chef, but in the novels he was one of the officers of the ship. In both versions, Tim had been a love rival to Lister for the affections of Kristine Kochanski. Like the rest of the crew, he was resurrected by the nanobots in the beginning of Series VIII, but remained an unseen character. Mentions TV Series In the TV Series, Tim is said to have been a Catering Officer, unlike in the novels. However, his former relationship with Kochanski is retained. Tim and Kochanski dated for a long time before she started to see Dave Lister. When she eventually dumped Lister, she did it with a letter. She went back to Tim and they resumed their relationship. (RD: Psirens) In one dimension, Kochanski decided to tell Lister face to face why she had ended the relationship. He thought that she was suggesting a reconciliation, but she had to tell him that she was back with Tim. Lister thought Tim was a poseur, always walking round in his chef's hat and kitchen whites. He smoked black cigarettes in the Officer's Club and was considered a phoney by Lister. Kochanski survived the Cadmium II accident in stasis and was reunited with Lister in holographic form. This version of Lister was made a more sensitive and caring man by virtue of his soft-light body. He and Kochanski rekindled their relationship. (RD: Ouroboros) Tim was resurrected along with the rest of the crew by the nanobots. (RD: Back in the Red I) When Kochanski was sent to The Tank, Kryten told Lister that she was being allowed to date Tim once again, provided he bring her back to her cell afterward. Kryten said this was terrible and wanted Lister to be with Kochanski. Kryten worried that Tim was impossibly handsome, charming and a great lover, which was not true of Lister. Kryten helped Lister sneak into Tim's quarters to sabotage them. Lister planted several props around the room, making Tim look like a tasteless slob. These included pubic hair on the soap, biscuits in bed, Morris Dancer Monthly magazines and a leaflet from the VD clinic. Kryten had in fact been lying about Tim and Kochanski in order to get Lister to trash Ackerman's quarters by mistake, so that he could put it on his television channel Krytie TV. Lister did not see the funny side and managed to put the quarters right in time before reprogramming Kryten. (RD: Krytie TV) As Red Dwarf was being eaten from the inside out by a Chameleonic Microbe, the majority of the crew escaped on a fleet of Blue Midgets and Starbugs, Tim along with them. It is unknown what happened to the rest of the crew after this. (RD: Only the Good...) Novels In the first novel, Lister could barely remember Tim's name, thinking that it might have been Tom, Tony, Terry or Trevor. He was a Flight Navigation Officer aboard Red Dwarf, like Kochanski, but had left Kochanski for a brunette woman who worked in catering. Kochanski started to date Lister on the rebound. * When Tim dumped the brunette, Kochanski went back to him immediately, telling Lister that they could stay friends. This sent Lister into a spiral of depression that she did not share. (Infinity Welcomes Careful Drivers) * Her relationship with Tim was not so strong that she did not want to be with Lister when the two of them were brought back to life in a backwards reality. (Better Than Life) Behind the scenes * Tim was mentioned a few times but never seen on screen. * Originally, Lister and Kochanski flirted, but he never plucked up the courage to ask her out. It was only suggested that they had dated in Series IV. Tim was first mentioned (but not named) in Series VI. * Robert Llewellyn noted in the DVD commentary for Series VII that "Tim" was the perfect name for "The other man". Category:Novels Category:Series VI Category:Series VII Category:Series VIII Category:Characters Category:Red Dwarf Crew Category:Unseen characters